He is mine
by pannyWu
Summary: warewolf yang sangat mencintai mate mereka, bangsa vampire yang menyerang, dapatkan mereka melindungi berlian mereka ?exo pair : hanhun, Chanbaek, Taoris, Sulay, Kaisoo, Chenmin. chap 3 hadir :D check it out!
1. Chapter 1

He is mine

Pair : HanHun (Sehun uke), ChanBaek, Taoris, ChenMin, Sulay, Kaisoo

Warining : Yaoi, Exo official couple, don't like Hanhun , typos don't read, comment, no silent readers FF ke 2 ku, terinspirasi sama lagu Growl.

Don't like

Don't read

No silent reader

~happy reading~

Author pov

disebuah rumah yang sangat mewah hiduplah 12 orang laki_laki yang super tampan dan super manis. Terlihat seorang namja manis –sehun yang sedang merengek pada seorang namja tampan –luhan.

"hyung..ayolah hyung..temani aku membeli bubble tea"-sehun

"Huniie hyung sedang sibuk,kau bisa minta antar baekhyun kan ? dan berhentilah merengek sehun"-luhan

(pout) "baiklah hyung ! Baekhyun hyung ! temani aku membeli bubble tea !- teriak sehun

"hosh…hosh…ayoo sehun" balas Baekhyun sambil menstabilkan nafas nya.

**Outher side**

"kapan kita akan menggambil keenam namja manis nan imut itu hyung ? "

"bersabarlah sedikit! Para warewolf mereka benar-benar menyembunyikan mereka !"

"tapi aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk mencicipi namja manis itu"

"aku pun begitu, tenang saja seperti nya warewolf itu sedikit lalai, sampai-sampai 2 namja manis itu berda diluar"

"ahahahahha(ketawa sinis) kita siap-siap menemui 2 namja manis itu"

"ayoo berangkat"

"siap hyung"

**Bakhyun and sehun side**

Sehun dan baekhyun mengantri untuk membeli bubble tea, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa namja yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan mesum. Saat mereka akan kembali diperjalanan mereka dicegat oleh sekelompok manusia bermata merah semerah darah.

"mau kemana kamu cantik ?" Tanya seseorang dari merka smbil mendekati sehun dan baekhyun

"siapa kalian ? menjauhlah!" teriak baekhyun, kalian betanya sehun? Dia ada disebelah baekhyun diam, ia berdoa semoga luhan menyelamatkan mereka. 'hyungdeul tolong kami'

Kemarilah cantik ikutlah bersama kami, jangan takut, kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja dengan kalian. Kata orang itu sambil mendekat kearah baekhyun dan sehun dekat semakin dekat saat orang-orang itu mulai sangat dekat dengan sehun dan baekhyun

"awuuuuuuuu" suara serigala melolong kencang lalu orang-orang itu berbalik arah kesumber suara lolongan tersebut. Kedua serigala tersebut berubah menjadi manusia dan 2 serigala tadi adalah Luhan dan Chanyeol

"menjauh dari mate ku" ucap Luhan sinis

"atau kau mau ku buat santapan ?" ucap Chanyeol menambahkan. Mereka nampak begitu menakutkan.

Orang-orang itu pun melarikan diri mendengar ucapan luhan dan channyeol.

Sehun dan Bekhyun langsung berlari menuju Luhan dan Chanyeol

"hiksss..hiks..hyungie takut" isak sehun dalam pelukan luhan

"tenang sehun hyung disini" ucap luhan pada sehun

"yeolie…baekkie takut.."kata baekhyun yang ada dalam pelukan chanyeol

"tak apa baekkie" ucap chanyeol

Merekapun kembali kerumah.

**At home**

"sehun, baekhyun kalian tidak apa ? Tanya suho. Suho adalah seorang yang sangat perhatian, terlebih pada maknaenya itu.

"kami tak apa" jawab sehun dan baekhyun, mereka terdiam masih sedikit syok karna kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

Lalu Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa

"Luhan, Chanyeol aku ingin berbicara pada kalian" perintah Kris

"baik hyung" kata chanyeol.

"suho jagakan mereka untuk kami." Kata luhan kepada suho yang diangguki oleh suho, lagian suho amat mencintai para keluarganya itu.

**Ruang rahasia**

"bagaimana bisa para vampire itu bertemu dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris. Kris adalah leader mereka walaupun ia terlihat dingin, hatinya sungguh hangat terlebih pada saudara-saudaranya.

"aku tidak tau Kris, mungkin saja vampire itu mencium bau kita saat Sehun dan Baekhyun keluar, maafkan aku Kris, aku yang bersalah" jawab Luhan

"tidak Lu, ini berarti kita harus lebih hati-hati dalam menjaga mate kita" kata Kris

"baiklah kita keluar saja hyungdeul" ajak Chanyeol, ia merindukan baekhyunnya.

**Ruang tengah**

Jam menunjukan jam 10.00 AM

"kalian tidurlah saja" perintah Xiumin kepada orang orang yang berkumpul disitu, ada yang bercanda bersama, menonton tv dan masih banyak kegiatan mereka.

"baiklah hyung" jawab mereka semua

Akhirnya mereka kembali kekamar mereka masing-masing

**Kaisoo**

Setelah sampai kamar kai tidak langsung tidur dia malah bermain game lewat ponselnya

"Tidurlah kai, besok kita harus tetap kesekolah" perintak D.O

"tunggu sebentar hyung sebentar lagi selesai" jawab Kai

"cepat sekarang Kai! Atau Kau ku suruh tidur di Luar?" kata D.O pada kai

"baik hyung aku segera tidur" jawab kai lalu mematikan gamenya dan pergi tidur

**Xiuchen**

"Hyung tidurlah" kata chen pada xiumin

"kau tidurlah dulu chennie, hyung belum ngantuk" kata xiumin

"ini sudah malam hyung, aku tak mau kau sakit" jawab chen sambil mendekat kearah xiumin, chen ,memeluk xiumin dan berkata "tidurlah hyung aku akan menemi mu" tak lama kemudian xiumin pun terlelap dalam tidur nya

**Sulay **

Lay jengah melihat suho yang asik berkutat dengan handphone nya. "Hyung tidurlah ini sudah malem hyung" kata lay memperingatkan suho "Kau saja yang tidur duluan Lay-ah" jawab suho, yang malah balik menyuruh Lay tidur. Lay yang kesal langsung menarik selimut dan pergi tidur.

**Chanbaek**

"baek, tidurlah sudah malam" kata chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun ditempat tidur tentunta. Baekhyun melesakan kepalanya ke dada bidang chanyeol

"baekkie takut yeolli" jawab baekhyun

"tenanglah baek, semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah pada ku baek" kata chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun

"tapi yeol tetap saja aku-"

"percayalah padaku baek!" kata chanyeol memutus berkataan baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas

"huft..aku percaya pada mu yeol"-baekhyun

"tidurlah sekarang" "ya "

**Taoris**

"gege..tidurlah berhenti memainkan ponsel mu" kata tao pada kris

"panda gege mu ini sedag sibuk kau tidurlah terlebih dahulu"kata kris

"tak bisa ge. Tao ingin dipeluk gege"kata tao sambil bergelayut di lengan kris. Kris menyerah

"baiklah ayo kita pergi tidur" kata kris

"yeey!ayoo ge"

**Hanhun**

"lulu-ge ayo kita tidur" kata sehun menyuruh Luhan

"hyung akan tidur nati baby hunnie tidurlah dulu ya?"bujuk luhan

"sehunnie ingin lulu hyung"rajuk sehun, bibirnya iya poutkan ahhhh lucunyaa

"baiklah.. baiklah.. hunnie tidur dengan hyung nde ?" kata luhan sambil memeluk sehun dan membawa nya ke ranjang

"ya hyung" kata sehun

"tidurlah baby" setelah itu sehun hanya mendengar denguran halus dari sehun.

Keesokan harinya

Lay dan kytunsoo sedang ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"hyung aku jadi takut untuk keluar rumah"kata kyunsoo pada lay

"seduahlah kyunsoo jangan terlalu dipikirkan:kata lay sambil menata makan di meja makan

"pagi lay hyung" sapa sehun pada lay

"pagi sehunna" jawab lay

"hunnie bangunkan hyungdeul sana" kata kyungsoo pada sehun

"siap hyung"jawab sehun

**"****taoris room"**

"tao hyung bangun" kata sehun sambil menguncangkan tubuh tao

"kriss hyung bangun "kata sehun sambil mengoncang tubuh kris

"hoaaam yah hun aku bangun" jawab tao. Lalu sehun langsung melangkah keluar tanpa ada niat membangunkan kris. Memnagun kan kris sama seperti membangunkan naga yang sedang hibernasi.

**"****xiuchen room"**

"hyundeul bangun" pekik sehun dikamar xiumin dan chen

"yaaa hunnie hyung bangun" jawab chen sambil mngucek ucek matanya. Pasangan ini paling mudah dibangunkan.

**"****kaisoo room"**

"kaiii bangunlah sarapan"kata sehun membangunkan kai, tak diduga kai malah menarik sehun ke tempattidur

"kyaaa" teriak sehun "kai lepaskan aku bukan kyungsoo hyung pabbo!" kata sehun. Kai pun akhirnya terbangun.

"mianhae hunnie hehehe" cengir kai. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi dari kamr lain

**"****sulay"**

Saat masuk dikamar sulay sehun tak melihat suho dan kamar nya pun sudah rapi

_Apa suho hyung sudah bangu ya ? pikir sehun_

Lalu sehun pergi meninggalkan kamr suho dan lay

"**chanbaek room"**

"baekkie hyung bangun lalu sarapan dibawah" kata sehun membangunkan baekhyun

"yaya sehun aku bangun"jawab baekhun

"bangun kan chanyeol hyung ya baekkie hyung" rayu sehun

"yaya aku akan angun kan yeollie" kata baekhyun, setelah mendengarnya sehun pergi menuju kamar nya ini tantngan terberat membnagun kan Luhan ia harus rela bibir nya bengkak-.-

**"****hanhun room"**

"luhan hyung ayo bangun sudah ditunggu hyungdeul"ucap sehun sambil mengoncang badan luhan

Srett.. luhan menarik sehunkepeluannya dan langsung menyium bibir nya, see benarkan bibirnya akan bengkak setelah ini. Luhan masih saja menyium sehun danmelumat bibr sehun, awalnya perlahan lama lama menjadi agak kasar.

"shhh hyuueeng lepashhh…kanhh"desah dan ucap sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan. Setelah puas luhan melepaskan tautan bibir nya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada sehun lalu turun untuk sarapan

Mereka tampak rebut untuk mengambil makanan apalagi chanyeol dan xiumin mereka sangat berisik. Setelah selessai makn mereka pergi kesekolah.

Sampai nya mereka di SM high school mereka disambut para fans setia mereka, mereka mempunyai kelas sendiri karna merka adalah para orang orang cerdas. Para warewolf sangat menjaga mate mereka karna bisa saja bahaya datang mengancam mate mereka, meraka terlalu sayang dengan para mate nya. Bangsa dari voldemort siap mengancam mate mereka makannya mereka tidak mau ambil resiko.

\- (skip time)

Setelah pulang dari sekolahan mereka menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaian. Lay dan kyungsoo sudah mulai berkutak di dapur dibantu tao untuk mengidangkan makan siang untuk mereka

Kletak seperti bunyi lemparan batu, mereka yang sedang makan terdiam lalu kris tanpa basa basi keluar mengecek apa yang terjadi. Tapi kris tidak menemukan apa apa hanya sebuah surat dengan batu, kris mengambil dan membaanya kedalam.

"aku menumukan ini, biar aku bacakan"

**_Kalian jangan terlalu santai didalam rumah hay para werewolf kalian tak tau mate kalian terancam!mulai latihan lagi bangsa voldemort kembali menyusun rencana aku akan datang esok meliht latihan kalian_**

King of EXO

"apah ? king of EXO akan datang ?mwoya ?siapa kingof EXO itu ge? Tanya sehun

"raja dari exo"jawab luhan singkat

"biar nanti saja kami ceritakan makan dulu saja"saut chanyeol kesal acara makannya diganggu

"baik"serempak menjawab

TBC

halo teman dateng lagi bawa ff pair hanhun, emm ini ff berchapter klo review nya bisa melebihi 6 akan dilanjut gomawooo


	2. Chapter 2

He is mine

Pair : HanHun (Sehun uke), ChanBaek, Taoris, ChenMin, Sulay, Kaisoo

Warining : Yaoi, Exo official couple, don't like Hanhun , typos don't read, comment, no silent readers FF ke 2 ku, terinspirasi sama lagu Growl.

Don't like

Don't read

No silent reader

~happy reading~

Pagi pun tiba, mereka melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka yaitu sekolah, mereka berangkat bersama dengan mobil yang berbeda. Mereka termasuk golongan orang super punya, rumah yang lebih tepat disebut manssion, dengan halaman depan dan belakang yang luas, memiliki 7 kamar, yang setiap kamarnya difasilitasi seperti apartemen, ruang tamu yang lebar, dapur dan ruang makan yang mewah, tempat bersantai mereka, ruang khusus para warewolf. Maid yang berekrja disitupun banyak. Garasi rumah mereka sangat lah luas, dapat menampung 6 mobil lebih.

Mereka berangkat dengan mobil mewah mereka masing-masing, saat sampai disekolah banyak sekali murid yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan wahhh. Mereka langsung berjalan ke kelas mereka. Lihat para seme sangat posesif dengan uke mereka. Luhan yang menggenggam erat tangan sehun, bagaimana tidak siswa seme disana memandang sehun dengan lapar. Kris yang tangan nya sudah semapai di pundak tao, walaupun berwajah sedikit seram tao tetap saja maknae mereka yang manis dan polos, tidak untuk maknae kai J. Suho berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan lay, mereka tampak tenang. Chen yang tangannya melingkar dipinggang xiumin mereka berjala sambil tertawa sungguh manis. Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang berjalan dengan tenang dengan tangan baekhyun yang bergelayut ditangan chanyeol ketara sekali tinggi mereka sangat tidak seimbang- -". Kai dan kyungsoo berjalan dengan wajah bebek kyungsoo, kai yang asik terbar pesonaa kyungsoo yang cemburu.

Mereka pun sampai dikelas khusus mereka, dan saat itu juga bel berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Jam pertama mereka adalah pelajaran Cho songsaenim, matematika.

'terkutuk kau matematika' umpatan dari maknae manis kita, sehun.

Mereka memang pandai, sehun pun sama, tapi sehun sangat lemah dalam pelajaran matematika, berbanding balik dengan luhan yang menyukai pelajaran matematika. 2 jam pelajaran choi songsaenim pun usai, dilanjutkan pelajaran yang lain mereka memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar, begitu dengan sehun yang merengek pada luhan meminta minuman favorite nya, bubble tea. Akhirnya mereka pergi kekantin bersama, chanyeol dengan senyum 5 jarinya berjalan didekat baekhyun. Kai memulai kebiasaanya tebar pesona. Mereka menumukan bangku yang kosong dan mereka pun duduk disitu.

"kalian ingin pesan apa ? biar aku dan baekhyun pesankan" kata lay yang berinisiatif baik. "samakan dengan mu saja lay-ah" jawab kris santai sambil mendengarkan music lewat ponselnya. "aku tambah bubble tea nde lay hyung" jawab sehun ia tak bisa lepas sedikitpun dari minuman itu. "baiklah pesanan akan segera datang" jawab lay sambil melesat pergi, dan diekori oleh baekhyun. "jjangmyun 12, bubble tea coklat 1, orange juice 11" kata baekhyun kepada ibu kantin itu. "ada tambahan lagi ?" tanya ibu kantin itu. "tidak, hantarkan ke meja nomer 7 ya bu" kata lay sopan. Lay dan baekhyun pun berjalan ke bangku mereka.

"hyung apa itu king of exo ?" tanya tao pada kris, kris memandang tao, dia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"raja di kerajaan kami. Kami bisa dibilang keenam pangeran dari sana, dan kalian adalah pasangan kami. Ia adalah orang terkuat di kerajaan kami disana. Ia akan datang melatih kekuatan kami untuk menyerang bangsa vampire. Kau tentu tau bahwa vampire dan wolf bermusuhan kan?" Jelas dan tanya kris, tao menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, ia terdiam sambil memasang wajah bingungnya.

"lalu apa yang akan dilakukan bangsa vampire pada kami?" tanya tao berikutnya, mereka terdiam cukup lama, saat luhan akan menjawab tao, makanan mereka datang, luhan tidak jadi menjawabnya.

"nanti kau akan tau tao-ah" jawab kai sambil menikmati jjangmyun nya. Mereka pun makan dengat khimad sesekali luhan mengusap bibir sehuin karena belepotan. Bel masuk berbunyi mereka kembali ke kelas mereka.

Skip time

Bel pulang berbunyi, mereka keluar dari kelas mereka maisng-masing. Menuju keparkiran dimana mobil mereka terletak. Mereka pun pergi menuju massion mereka. Mereka tampak begitu lelah mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Sehun tertidur di mobil, taou pun begitu –" maknae. Kris dan luhan menggendong tao dan sehun menuju kamar mereka. Mereka semua berganti baju. Lay dan kyunsoo langsung pergi kedapur untuk masak, yaah walaupu maid mereka banyak untuk masakan kyungsoo dan lay memilih memasak sendiri. Para seme sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk latihan bersama king of exo itu. Tak hayal setelah makan siang, mereka ke teras belakang, mereka menemukan seorang sengan pakaian kerajaan sudah menunggu para warewolf.

"hai anak anak ku yang tampan, bagaimana kabar mu ?" tanya king dengan ramah. "kami baik baik saja seperti yang king lihat." Jawab chen bahagia. "Baik kalian bisa mulai mengontrol kekuatan kalian lagi, aku ingin menemui mate kalian"

"mwoya ?" pekik chanyeol kaget. "mianhe king, untuk apa ?" sesal chanyeol. King hanya tersenyum memaklumi." Tak apa hanya berkenalan."

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya merasakan perutnya lapar. "lay hyung kyungsoo hyjg sehun lapar" teriak sehun sambil menyusir anak tangga. "makanlah sehunnie" jawab lay. Sehun langsung menuju meja makan dan makan dengan damai. Setelah selesai makan ia langsung nerjalan menuju hyung deul nya diruang tengah. Disiti sudah ada tao, ia bangun lebih awal. "kalian menonton apa hyung ?" jawab sehun "the heirs" jawan xiumin singkat. "mwoo? Aku ingin melihatnya" jawab sehun senang dan duduk di karpet bawah. Yang lain hanya memaklumi tingkah maknae mereka. Saat mereka sedang asik menonton terdengarlah suara.

"hai manis, apa yang kalian lakukan ?" yaa itu king, king menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang hangat. "kau siapa ?' tanya xiumin ia sedikit takut. "aku king" jawabnya singkat. Mereka semua terkejut apalagi tao, ia kira akan sangat menyeramkan dengak rambut putih jenggot dimana mana, ternyata king ini tampan, batin tao.

"tak usah takut pada ku, aku hanya ingin memberi tau, kalian harus tetap mendukung namja kalian, agar kekuatan mereka dapat maksimal, jangan takut saat mereka berubah menjadi serigala, mereka tak akan menyakiti keluarganya." Jawab king sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Sore menjelang malam para warewolf sudah selesai berlatih, sekarang mereka sedang mandi, para uke sudah mandi sedari tadi, mereka berada dimeja makan, karna jam makan malam akan segera tiba. Yang pertama turun ialah chen, ia langsung mencium pipi gembul xiumin dan duduk disebelah xiumin. Kai pun menyusul dan duduk manis di sebelah kyungsoo. Chanyeol, kris, dan suho datang berbarengan, hanya luhan yang belum turun. Sehun sedikit gelisah mengapa luhan belum turun ? yang ditunggu pun datang, luhan tersenyum melihat sehun yang sedikit khawatir ia menyampiri sehun dan mengusap kepalanya lembut, "hyung tak apa sehunnie" kata luhan menenangkan sehun. Akhirnya mereka memulai makan mereka dengan tenang. "hyungg suapi" kata sehun pada luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum ia menyuapi sehun akhirnya, atausehun akan mendiamkannya, oh sungguh bukan yang ia inginkan. Makan malam pun selesai mereka pun berkumpul diruang tenha sekedar menonton tv bersama. Chen yang asik tiduran di paha xiumin, baekhyun yang bersandar dengan nyaman di dada chanyeol, kris dan tao duduk dengan damai, dengan tangan kris yabg nerangkul pundak tao, lay yang bersender pada bahu suho, kai yang sedang bermanja manja dengan kai, dan sehun yang nyaman dalam pelukan hangat luham, seskali mencium kecil pipi sehun, sehun hanya merona.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam, sang leader pun memberi intruksi untuk tidur.

"tidurlah ingat kalian besok masih sekolah." Kata kris, semua pun patuh padanya, mereka semua bergegas menju kamar mereka masing masing dan pergi tidur.

"hyung luhan hyung" panggil sehun pada luhan, sejak tadi ia tidak bisa tidur entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir pada hyungnya ini, luhan menoleh "ada apa sehunnie?" tanya luhan pada sehun. "entah hyung, aku hanya merasa khawatir pada mu dan hyung-hyung yang lain" jawab sehun sambil menyamankan posisinya yang berada dalam pelukan luhan. "semuanya akan baik-baiksaja sehun" dan setelah itu sehun pergi kedalam alam mimpinya

Tbc J

Waaa gak nyangka reviewnya akn sebanyak ini, ini sudah aku lanjut, dan aku harap reviewnya akan tetap atau bertambah, saya tau ff nya masih kurang sempurna tapi saya akan belajar sebaik mungkin. :D

Ini balesan review buat chingudeul

: kyaa kyaa demi sehun deh, hehe iya nih, belum diedit lagi, akan aku usahain gak pake typo :D haha okee siap, akan panny usahin :D yang jadi vampire ?emm lihat aja yaa :D akan ada penjelasan di chap berikutnya, untuk rating masih dipertimbangkan :D

xxx : hehe iyaa ini hanhun, okee siap dilanjut :D

Kekematodae : kkk gomawo reviw nya, iyaa ini akan dilanjut, tetep reviw ya chingu

Guest : kkk iyaah siaap dilanjutkan

se in : ahahha tenang para oppa kan keceh badai pasti jagaain ukenya yang unyuu

hunniee : okeeeh siapp

ChieYHanHun : hahha akan panny usaha kan :D

oohsehoonie : akan ada nama biar seru kece gitu hehe :D iyaa akan diusahakan

krishunkaihun : kkk gomawoo jadi malu dibilang keren heheh

Nagisa Kitagawa : hehe iya hanhun, walaupun sehun kece tapi dia tetep makna yang unyu hehhe

Kim Seo Ji : hehe gomawo dibilang keren, maluu atuh okee siap dilanjut

: ini sudaah :D

Arcan'sGirl : hehe iya ini sudaah :D

NoonaLu : kekke iya sehun ukee, okeee akan dilamjuttt :D

Mungkin akan dilanjut akhir april chingu :D atau waktu awal mei :D selagi liburaam :D

Warewolf : mate :

Kris tao

Luhan sehun

Chen xiumin

Suho lay

Kai kyungsoo

Chanyeol baekhyun


	3. Chapter 3

He is mine

Pair : HanHun (Sehun uke), ChanBaek, Taoris, ChenMin, Sulay, Kaisoo

Warining : Yaoi, Exo official couple, don't like Hanhun , typos don't read, comment, no silent readers FF ke 2 ku, terinspirasi sama lagu Growl.

Don't like

Don't read

No silent reader

~happy reading~

Pagi hari nya kyungsoo dan lay seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Suho yang telah selesai mandi berniat untuk menghampiri lay, ia menuruni tangga menuju dapur, ia melihat lay disitu.

"morning laynie" kata suho sambil memeluk lay dari belakang. "kau mengejutkan ku hyung" kata lay pada suho. Lay terus memasak walaupun suho mememuluknya dari belakang dan mengendus-endus lehernya. "ahh hyung gelii lepaskan hyung, kau menganggu ku"kata lay sambil mengeliat dipelukan suho merasa tak nyaman.

Tukk

Kyungsoo memberi pukulan sayang pada hyungnya itu-suho. "enyahh lah kau hyung kau merusuh didapurku" kata kyungsoo galak."sakit tauu baiklah aku akan menunggu dimeja makan"

"krissie hyung banguuuun ini sudah siang mandi lah hyung" kata tao sambil menguncang-guncang badan kris. Kris tak bergeming sungguh membangunkan kris itu sangat susah sama seperti membangunkan luhan—'

'baik hanya ada satu cara' batin tao sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh kris 'cuup' bibirnya menyentuh bibir kris, cukup lama menempel. "morning panda" kata kris sambil melepas ciuman tao. "ahh akhirnyta kau bangun hyung, lekaslah mandi dan turun." Kata tao legaa

Pindah kekamar sehun luhan, saat ini mereka sudah lengkap dengan seragam mereka, sehun menghampiri luhan yang duduk di sofa kamar mereka, ingat kamar yang ada dirumah ini sungguhlah besa. "hyunng gendong" printah sehun pada luhan, luhan hanya diam sambil menyeringai. Luhan mendekatkan badannya kebadan sehun

Cupp

Luhan mencium sehun awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan lama kelamaan luhan melumat bibir sehun "ehmm hyumpp ghh lephmmss ashh" kata sehun pada luhan kesempatan bagi luhan ia memasukan lidahnmya kedalam mulut sehun hingga air liur yang entah milik siapa menets keluar ke dagu sehun. Sehun menepuk badan luhan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia kehabisan nafas, luhan mengerti akhornya ia melepas panggutannya."kau yang terbaik sehun" kata luhan sambil mengusap bibir sehun "hahh...hah.. aku tak bisa bernapas hyung!" kesal sehun. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tertawa "haha sudaah ayok kita turun" kata luhan sambil menggandeng tangan sehun.

Skipp

Mereka sampai disekolah dikelas khusus mereka. Chen dan xiumin sedang asik bermesraan selagi menunggu guru mereka masuk."chen hentikan tangan nakal mu itu kita sedang disekolah" kata xiumin melihat tangan chen yang mulai membuka kancing seragamnya."ahh baiklah hyung" kata chen kesal

Sehun dan luhan sedang beriringan jalan meuju kelas mereka, tampak sekali mereka bahagia, sehun terus tersenyum kepada orang yang menyapanya luhan hanya cuek bebek.

'bruuuuuuk'

Suara tabrakan itu "awww.." ringis sehun, luhan langsung sigap berjongkok"kau tak apa sehun ? mana yang sakit? Mau hyung gendong ?" kata luhan sambil megecek tubuh sehun, tubrukan tadi lumayan keras."sehunnie tak apaa hyung" jawab sehun, wajahnya memerah luhan sangat perhatian padanya. "ahh mianhae aku anak baru disini aku tidak tau tentang sekolah ini jounen bang yong guk imnida" kata anak yang menabrak sehun tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya. 'tungguu aroma ini ? bukan kah ini..?' batin luhan

"tak apa tuan bang, lain kali hati-hati" kata luhan sambil membantu sehun dan segera melanjutkan perjalan mereka kekelasnnya

'gotchaa itu dia' kata yongguk sambil menyeringai

Selama berjalan dikelas luhan hanya dia memikirkan aroma tadi. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali aromma itu. Sesampainya dikelas sehun langsung menuju ke bangkunya sambil menyapa para hyungnya.

Luhan jalan mengampiri kris . "kris orang itu ada disini, aromanya tak salah lagi, namanya adalah bang yong guk." Kata luhan lirih pada kris "ohh" jawab kris santai "APAA ?TUNGGUU ! aku tak salah dengar Xiao Luhan ?" jawab kris kaget luhan hanya mendengus pelan, sungguh kris sangat lamban, ini masalah penting. "kau lambankris, kau tak salah dengar pabboya" jawab luhan sadis, ia kembali kebangkunya dan sehun sebelum itu ia berkata pada kris. "waspadalah" kata luhan singkat dan duduk tenang dibangkunya. Yang ada dikelas menatap bingung apa sebenarnya ? apa yang disembunyikan dari mereka ? bukan kah kita keluarga ? 'aku akan tanya langsung pada luhan hyung' batin kai, bagaimana pun, dulu saat mereka belum bertemu matenya luhan dekat dengan kai. Pelajaranpun dimulai mereka memperhatikan seongsaenim dengan sesakma, ya walaupun untuk chanyeol, luhan, kris, chen,kai, suho pelajaran itu sangat membosankan, ingat berapa umur mereka.

Teeeeet

Bel istirahat bunyi, para murid berhamburan keluar menuju kantin, disalah satu meja kantin ada 6 pria yang sedang duduk melingkar.

"aku menemukan mereka" kata yongguk semangat, yah tentu saja ia ingin membalas kekalahannya dimasa dulu. Degg bahu himchan menegang, bagaimana pun ia sangat dekat dengan yongguk, ia hanya tak mau yongguk melupakannya itu saja.

"ahh benarkah itu ?" tanya himchan sendu, memang yongguknya saja yang tidak peka, ia malah senyum sumringah.

"tentu saja hime hyung, kau tak mencium bau mereka atau kau hanya bisa mencium bau yongguk hyung ?" jawab zelo ngasal. Perempatan didahi hinchan munjull

Pletak

Himchan dengan teganya memukul maknaenya ini.

"mana ada yang seperti itu heh ! aku hanya kurang fokus saja maknae."

Dilain tempat luhan dan teman-teman memilih untuk dikelas saja bagaimana pun luhan masih cemas dengan kehadiran "teman lama" mereka itu, sungguhia belum menceritakan apapun pada sehun dan mate-mate yang lain, ia tak ingin mereka dalam bahaya. "hung apa ada yang menganggu pikiran mu ?" tanya sehun pada luhan, luhan tak menjawab ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sehun, sehun mengerti bahwa hyung kesayangannya ini sedang dalam suatu kebingungan, lalu ia membelai surai merah luhan.

"tenanglah hyung yakinlah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata sehun menenangkan sehun.

Jam istirahat selesai semua siswa dan siswi masuk dalam kelasnya masing-masing siap mendapatkan pelajaran lagi.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang jalan beriringan dengan chanyeol yang tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan baekhyun, possesif sekali oh. Mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan, untuk mengambil buku refrensi belajar baekhyun, ingat berapa kali chanyeol sekolah. Setelah sampai diperpustakaan chanyeol lebih mmeilih duduk sambil menunggu baconnya.

"mereka juga berada disekolah ini" sayup-sayup chanyeol mendengar suara sessorang. 'siapa itu ? tunggu bau ini ? dia kah orangnya?' iner chanyeol dalam hati. Larut dalam lamunan nya chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa baekhyun memanggilnya.

"yeolii.."

"chanyeolieeee.." baekhyuun masih mengucang-guncang badab chanyeol, agak tak sabar, baekhyun berteriak di telinga chanyeol

"CHANYEOLLIE.."

"astaga" chanyeol tersenttak kaget ia mengelus dadanya, apa-apaan baekhyun ini berteriak sembarangan,

"baekkie ada apa dengan mu mengapa berteriak seperti itu ?" tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun. Baekhyuun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku sudah memanggil yeollie dengan baik tadi, tapi yeollie malah asik melamun." Kata baekhyun pelan, chanyeol menyadari kesalahammya ia merangkul baekhyun

"mianhe bakkie, sekarang ayo kembali kekelas, seongsaenim sudah menunggu pasti." Kata chanyeol sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Skip time

Mereka sudah berada dirumah mereka sangat lelah hari ini, sungguh badan mereka terasa remuk, setelah makan siang, mereka menuju kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat. Rumah siang ini benar-benar sepi, sungguh mereka sangat lelah. Sang surya pun beranjak digantikan sang dewi malam. Sehun dengan tenang berjalan menyusuri tangga, ia melihat lay dan kyungsoo sudah ada disana untuk memasak.

"hyung ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" tanya sehun sambil melangkah mendekati dapur."bantu memotong tomat yang ada disitu sehunnie" kata kyungsoo pada sehun. "malam ini kita makan sup tomat saja ya" kata lay menambahi

"baik hyung akanaku lakukan, tak apa, apapun makanan nya asal bersam kalian tetaplah enak hyung." Kata senyum sambil tersenyum pada lay dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balik memasak supnya dan sehun asik meotong-motong tomatnya.

"menu hari ini apa sehunnie ?" tanya kai yang sudah duduk manis dikursinya, disana sudah ada bebarapa oramg, kai chen luhan xiumin dan baekhyun.

"hari ini kyungsoo dan lay hyung memasak sup tomat." Jawab sehun enteng, samil memotong tomat terakhirnya. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah sehuh yang agak sentimen terhadap kai. Lama menunggu sekarang meja sudah terisi penuh 12 orang

"mari makan|" seru mereka serentak, semuanya makan dengan tenang.

Tbc

Annyeongg ! ,aaf ya lama update sedih sii reviewnya turun L

Semakin rievewnya banyak swmakin cepat aupdatee

Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

HE is Mine

Pair : HanHun (Sehun uke), ChanBaek, Taoris, ChenMin, Sulay, Kaisoo

Warining : Yaoi, Exo official couple, don't like Hanhun , typos don't read, comment, no silent readers FF ke 2 ku, terinspirasi sama lagu Growl.

Don't like

Don't read

No silent reader

~happy reading~

Pagi yang cerah matahari bersinar dengan anggunnya tapi sayang pagi yang tenang itu terusik saat suara gaduh yang berasal dari mansion megah nan mewah itu.

"hyung kenapa tidak ada susu stoberry untukku ?" tanya namja mungil sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan dengan kesal.

"maaf baekkie hyung lupa membeli susu stroberry mu." Jawab lay dengan raut menyesal.

"aku akan membuatkan yang spesial untuk mu saat aku sudah membeli stroberinya" bujuk lay pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap memautkan bibir pinknya ia masih merajuk karna tidak adanya buah merah kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun tetap diam tak menjawab perkataan Lay. Terdengar suara langkah mendekat, chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang duduk, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"bagaimana jika kita membelinya sekarang sayang ? dan hentikan wajah merajukmu itu, jika kau tidak mau aku menyerangmu di sisni." Kata chanyeol sambil tetap memeluk baekhyun dan mencium pipi gembul baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menghentikan wajah merajuknya.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi beli stroberrynya yeollie." Jawab baekhyun antusias ia berdiri dan segera menuju ke garasi.

"kau yang terbaik Yeol." Kata lay sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu bergegas menuju garasi sebelum kekasih mungilnya merajuk lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan dan sehun terlihat masih asik di kamar. Asik, luhan asik melumat bibir sehun tanpa ampun dan tangannya yang mengerayangi seluruh tubuh sehun

"emhhh cpkpkp ahhh hyunnnghhh berhennn ahh ti" desah sehun dengan wajah yang memerah dan baju yang sudah awut-awutan. Sehun terlihat menepuk-nepuk dada luhan ia juga manusia ingat ia perlu oksigen. Luhan yang mengerti bahwa sehun kehabisan nafas, melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mencium, menjilat, dan mengigiti leher putih sehun.

"hahh hahh hyunghh stophhh" desah sehun lagi, baru saja ia bisa bernafas lega tapi luhan malah ganti menyerang lehernya.

'dokk dokk dokk' suara pintu diketuk menghentikan aktivitas luhan pada sehun.

"yaak siapa yang mengetuk pintunya ?" teriak luhan kesal.

"xiumin, turunlah untuk sarapan dan jangan berani-berani menyentuh maknae kami lu." Jawab xiumin santai lalu berjalan turun ke meja makan.

Sehun segera merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan turun kebawah sebelum luhan melakukan yang iya-iya kepadanya. Luhanpun segera merapikan bajunya dan bergegas turun.

"bagaimana Lu? Puas dengan morning kissnya ?" tanya kris dengan nada mengejeknya. Luhan duduk disebelah sehun dan menjawab,

"puas sangat puas." Dengan nada yang erhh marah ?

"kemana baekkie dan channie hyung?" tanya sehun sambil menatap yang lain.

"chanyeol sedang mengantarkan baekhyun membeli stroberry, aku lupa membelinya kemarin jadi ia merajuk." Jawab lay setelah menelan makanannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"hyung aku ingiin tambah, masakannya enak sekali." Kata kai sambil menyodorkan piringnya ke arah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengambil piring kai dan menambahkan makanan kepada kai.

"makan yang banyak kai-ah." Kata kyungsoo sambil memberikan piring kai kembali.

"hyung aku juga mau" kata tao sambil menyodorkan piringnya juga.

"ini untukmu" kata kyungsoo. "gomawo hyung." Jawab tao sambil cengengesan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol masih asik mengitari supermarket yang tak begitu ramai, terlihat chanyeol yang mendorong troli dan baekhyun hanya menunjuk apa saja yang ingin ia beli. Setelah merasa cukup baekhyun dan chanyeol pun menuju ke kasir untuk membayar.

"yeol setelah ini kita langsung pulang saja ya, aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku yeol." Kata

baekhyun sambil memagangi tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sedikit ketakutan langsung merangkul baekhyun membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"tentu saja sayang." Jawab chanyeol

Tidak menunggu lama chanyeol segera membayar belanjaan mereka dan membawanya kemobil tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya pada baekhyun. Setelah memasukan semua belanjaan kedalam mobil, chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang kemansionnya. Didalam mobil baekhyun terlihat gelisah.

"ada apa dengan mu baek?" tanya chanyeol sambil menoleh sebentar kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"tidak apa aku hanya-" belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya handphone chanyeol berbunyi.

"dari siapa ?" tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"kris hyung, aku akan mengakatnya." Jawab chanyeol lalu mengangkat telfon nya.

"_yeobosseo hyung,ada apa ?" "cepatlah pulang chanyeol-ah" "aku sedang dalam perjalanan hyung sabarlah sedikit" "ini penting park dobi, ngebutlah jika perlu aku mengijinkan mu kali ini."_

Setelah mengatakan itu kris langsung menutup telfonnya, chanyeol merasa bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? lalu ia langsung menambah kecepatannya.

"chan bisa kau kurangi kecepatannya ?" kata baekhyun sambil sedikit berteriak, ia masih ingi hidup.

" Maaf baek, kris hyung menyuruhku cepat." Jawab chanyeol sambil tetap fokus.

"hah hah hah kau ingin membunuh baekkie ya." Kata baekhyun setelah mobil mereka sampai di mansion. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan bergegas turun begitu pula dengan baekhyun. Tidak lupa menaruh belanjaannya

Terlihat semuanya telah berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan muka serius. Chanyeol dan baekhyun bingung dan memilih duduk. Chanyeol angkat suara

"ada apa ini ?" tanya chanyeol sedikit memaksa. Siapa yang tidak bingung saat ia meninggalkan mansionnya terlihat semuannya baik-baik saja, saat diperjalanan ia disuruh untuk cepat dan saat sampai semua diam dengan raut wajah serius.

"mereka mulai menyerang dan hampir saja melukai xiumin hyung." Jawab kris tanpa melepas muka seriusnya.

"xiu hyung gwenchana ? " tanya baekhyun langsung berpindah duduk disebelah xiumin.

"xiumin hyung nan gwenchana, ia hampi saja terluka, entah apa yang mereka lakukan sampai komputerku pun tak menjumpai radar mereka." Kata chen yang masih memeluk xiumin.

"mereka datang bagaikan angin, sangat cepat berlalu." Jawab suho. Ia sedikit bingung sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang telah mereka kuasai sampai tidak diketahui oleh radar.

"mereka telah bertindak kitapun juga harus hyung." Kata chanyeol dengan wajah menahan emosi. Ia tidak rela jika keluarganya disakiti.

"tidak semudah itu chanyeol-ah, mereka selalu menggunakan kelemahan kita untuk menyerang, sedangkan kita belum mempunyai informasi apapun tentang kekuatan baru mereka." Jawab luhan menolak usul chanyeol.

"kita juga harus meminta saran king." Kata kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Suasana mendadak menjadi tegang karena serangan tiba-tiba dari para vampire.

Pyarr

Suara kaca pecah dri depan

"oh god jangan lagi." Kata kris sambil langsung berlari kedepan. Kris menemukan jendela depan mereka pecah dan sepucuk surat. Ia segera mengambil surat tersebut dan membawanya kedalam.

"kali ini kita dapat teror surat." Kata kris memamerkan apa yang dia dapat. Ia membuka surat tersebut.

"akan aku bacakan. Apakah kalian terkejut atau senang dengan kedatangan kami ? sesungguhnya yang tadi itu kami tak berniat melukai namja semanis dia, sayangnya bau kalian menyeruak ke hidung kami dan membuat kami ingin melukainya. Hei bodoh ini belum seberapa kalian tidak akan menyangka melihat kami dan menyaksikan kekuatan baru yang kami miliki, tunggu saja. Mungkin mari kita bermain-main sedikit ?-BAPVAMPIRE" kris langsung meremas surat tersebut, sungguh ia sangat kesal, apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan ? masuk satu sekolah dengan mereka, menyerang sehun dan baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu, menyerang xiumin dan apa ini ? sebuah peringatan ? ia merasa terhina dengan ini.

"kris tenanglah emosimu tak menyelesaikan apapun" saran suho saat melihat kris yang mengepalkan tangannya dan auranya mulai berubah. Mendengar itu kris tersadar.

"bodoh mereka hanya memancing kita agar emosi, ingat kekuatan kita tidak stabil jika emosi, kendalikan emosi kalian." Kata luhan mengingatkan mereka. Yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Buat para reader maafkan saya yang batru update, dikarenakan ffn tidak bisa dibuka di komputer aku jadi gagal update. Udah gitu ini ganti pake laptop karena komputernya gak bisa hidup dan data blm sempet dipindahin jadi ini diketik ulang. Mohon maaf ya atas ketidaknyamanannya. Jangan lupa reviwnya, klo reviewnya memenuhi harapan akan update kilat. gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

He is mine

.

.

"kris tenanglah emosimu tak menyelesaikan apapun" saran suho saat melihat kris yang mengepalkan tangannya dan auranya mulai berubah. Mendengar itu kris tersadar.

"bodoh mereka hanya memancing kita agar emosi, ingat kekuatan kita tidak stabil jika emosi, kendalikan emosi kalian." Kata luhan mengingatkan mereka. Yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Pair : HanHun (Sehun uke), ChanBaek, Taoris, ChenMin, Sulay, Kaisoo

Warining : Yaoi, Exo official couple, don't like Hanhun , typos don't read, comment, no silent readers FF ke 2 ku, terinspirasi sama lagu Growl.

Don't like

Don't read

No silent reader

~happy reading~

Setelah beberapa saat setelah luhan berkata demikian mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke halaman belakang rumah mereka untuk menanti kedatangan king. Mereka hanya tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan mereka membutuhkan king. Tak selang lama king datang diantara mereka. Mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut king.

"aku tau apa yang kalian risaukan" kata king langsung pada pointnya. King melangkah maju mendekati mereka. Yang lain menatap king dengan penasaran.

"berperangan itu tetap akan terjadi, bagaimanapun takdir sudah tertulis untuk kalian, kalian tidak dapat menghindari takdir, aku mengerti rasa sakit dari perperangan, kekhawatiran takut kehilangan orang yang terkasih, aku sudah merasakan beberapa kali sebelum kalian ada. Kalian berenam adalah anak-anakku pangeran dari kerajaan Exo aku mendidik kalian dengan tegas tapi berhati lembut. Kalian memiliki ibu yang berhati lembut namun tangguh, kenapa kalian masih mengawatirkan ini ?"

Semuanya masih berdiam menunggu king untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan ku sebelumnya dengan tidak mempercayai manusia, kekuatan terbesar seorang warewolf adalah matenya, kekuatan kalian tidak akan berfungsi dengan maksimal jika kalian tidak memiliki mate. Kali ini akuakan mempercayai manusia, mate kalian, kalian berdua belas akan kembali ke Exo planet untuk mendapatkan pengajaran dari para pendahulu. Untuk mate, kalian aku diberikan kepercayaan untuk memiliki kekuatan dan berlatih menggunakannya."

Semua disitu tercengang, benerkah ini ? para mate terlihat sangat terkejut mereka tak tahu mereka harus senang, sedih, bangga, atau apa ?

King mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tangannya dan mengarahkan kotak tersebut kepada kedua belas anak dan matenya seketika kotak tersebut menyelubungi mereka termasuk king. Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, dan Chen mengerti bahwa mereka akan segera dibawa ke Exo planet. Sedangkan para uke terlihat mulai kehilangan kesadaran, mereka manusia biasa right ? para seme langsung sigap untuk menopang tubuh para uke, king tersenyum melihat anaknya sangat peduli dengan orang lain, sungguh ia hanya tak ingin mengulang kesalahan pendahulunya.

.

.

**EXO PLANET**

Entah berapa lama waktu untuk sampai ke Exo Planet, tapi bagi mereka itu sangat cepat. Exo Planet adalah sebuah Kerajaan Warewolf jika kalian berpikir bahwa tempat ini suram dan menggerikan kalian salah. Ditengah exo planet ada pohon kehidupan, bukan brati sumber kehidupan berasal dari situ, hanya itu pohon pencerahan dimana itu adalah pohon kebijaksanaan. Tak jauh dari pohon kehidupan ada sebuah istana yang meggah, ya itu adalah istana exo planet, istanyapun bergaya eropa banyak ukiran-ukiran rumit yang indah. Disekelilingnya banyak rumah warga exo planet yang tampak seperti rumah pada umumnya. Yang membedakan disini adalah tidak ada pasar atau mall seperti dibumi. Mereka menyiapkan perlengkapannya sendiri. Mereka memasuki istana mereka dan dismbut dengan baik oleh para pelayan. Luhan dan yang lainnya langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing sambil mengendong mate mereka.

Luhan menidurkan sehun diranjangnya. Tangannya membelai rmabut halus sehun. Memandangi sehun yang sedang terlelap dengan damai, ia merasa sedikit khawatir tentang perang apalangi melibatkan sehun. Luhan mengecup dahi sehun cukup lama luhan mengecup dahi sehun, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada sehun. Sehun sedikit terusik. Luhan segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari dahi sehun dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang ayahnya. Ia tak ingin sehun terganggu.

Chen berbaring disebelah xiumin setelah sebelumnya ia menaruh xiumin diranjangnya, ia memeluk xiumin dengan erat namun lembut. Chen berpikir bahwa seharusnya xiumin tidak perlu bertemu dengannya dan xiumin tidak ada dalam bhaya seperti ini. Ia bangkit secara perlahan dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Diruang kerajaan diamana tempat tahta seorang raja sudah berkumpul beberapa orang disana.

"ibu aku sangat merindukanmu, sungguh. Mengapa kau tak mengunjungi kami bu ?" taya chanyeol yang masih memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Sang ibu tersenyum dan membelai ambut chanyeol. King hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"maafkan ibu chanyeol, ibu juga harus mengurus Exo planet kan, kau tambah tampan yeol, dan kau mengubah rambutmu menjadi warna merah ?" tanya kyuhyun masih membelai rambut merahchanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum

"tentu saja bu, bukan aku sangat seksi dengan warna merah ?"

Yang lain terkekeh mendengar jawaban chanyeol. Chen dan luhan terlihat baru memasuki ruangan langsung duduk dan bergabung bersama yang lain. Kai mendekati chanyeol dan kyuhyun sang ibu yang masih bermanja-manjaaan. Kai mendorong chanyeol agar sedikit menjauh lalu ia menggantikan posisi chanyeol. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kai

"bukan kau saja yang merindukan ibu hyung, aku juuga. Jadi aku juga ingin bermanjaan dengan ibu" ucap kai setelah ia memeluk kyuhyun. Chanyeol cemberut karena pelukan kyuhyun padanya terlepas.

Siwon sedikit menaikin alisnya berpikir. Apalah mereka hanya merindukan kyuhyun ? bagaimanapun ia adalah ayah mereka. Siwon turun dari singgasananya dan berjalan dengan gagah mendekati mereka. Siwon berdiri disebelah kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Kai.

"jadi kalian hanya merindukan ibumu ?" tabya siwon dengan nada kesal merajuknya. Mereka semua tertawa karena siwon yang tegas ternyata bisa merajuk. Luhan berjalan kearah siwon dan memeluk ayahnya. Luhan berkata bahwa ia merinduka siwon dan seluruh exo planet. Akhirnya yang lainpun bergantian memeluk siwon dan kyuhyun. Chanyeol kembali memeluk kyuhyun dan memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kai. Kai yang kesal langsung memukul kepala chanyeol. Mereka kembali tersenyum karena tingkah chanyeol dan kai.

Pintu terbuka semua orang didalam situ menenggok siapa yang datang, ternyata yang datang adalah Baekhyun, Sehun, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Tao. Baekhyun terkejut dan matanya mulai memerah melihat chanyeol memeluk pria yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

"y..yeollie k..kau berselingkuh dari ku ?" baekhyun bertanya dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya air mata jatuh mengalir dipipinya yang tembam. Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya dari kyuhyun. Entah kerasukan apa suho yang dari tadi diam dan berhati malaikat memiliki ide jahil

"jelas chanyeol berselingkuh, lihat kau tak lebih cantik dari selingkuhannya kan?" chanyeol langsung memberi tatapan mematikannya pada suho dan bergegas menghampiri baekhyun

"baek suho hyung berbohong, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh." Chanyeol tampak panik dan segera memeluk baekhyun yang masih menangis. Suho dan para warewolf menahan tawanya melihat wajhah panik chanyeol, chanyeol itu cuek, ia tak akan memikirkan hal yg tak penting, tapi kini ia panik melihat baekhyun menangis.

Kyuhyun sepertinya tak tega melihat baekhyun yang menangis dipelukannya chanyeol. Ia berjalan mendekati chanyeol dan baelkhyun yang berpelukan. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun saat kyuhyun memperintahkan lewat isyarat. Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya

"baekhyun-shi, perkenalkan nama ku kyuhyun, aku adalah..." kyuhyun menggantungkan perkataannya, baekhyun menatap kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir

"..kekasihnya Chanyeol" siwon, dan warewolf langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. Sedangkan sehun, kyungsoo. Tao, dan lay membulatkan matanya terkejut. Negitu pula chanyeol, ia kesal dengan ibunya yang malah ikut mengerjai baekhyun. Ahh mungkin chanyeol melupakan julukan ibunya, evilkyu.

"ibuuuu kenapa malah ikut-ikutan suho hyung?" chanayeol merajuk kyuhyun kembali tertawa karena melihat wajah chanyeol yang lucu.

"haha, maafkan aku baekhyun-sshi tapi aku adalah ibunya chanyeol dan seorang ratu di Exo planet" kyuhyun memeluk bakehyun sambil tertawa. Baekhyun terkejut dan merasa dirinya tidak sopan. Setelah kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, baekhyun langsung membungkukan badannya

"jeongsohamida jeongsohamida"

Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya. Kyuhyun memegang bahu baekhyun saat melihat baekhyu akan meminta maaf lagi.

"tidak masalah, aku juga minta maaf telah mengeraji mu. Baekkie hehe" kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik baekhyun untuk duduk didekat yang lain chanyeol mengikutinya.

"silahkan duduk dan selamat datang di exo planet" sambut siwon mempersilahkan yang lain duduk. Luhan langsung memeluk sehun dam mencium pipi sehun dengan gemas.

"perkenalkan diri kalian, karena aku yang akan melatih kalian saat menggunakan kekuatan kalian yang baru. Dimulai dari kau baekkie." Titah kyuhyun menatap keenam orang yang baru masuk.

Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "annyeonghaseyo aku byun baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku baekkie" kyuhyun mempersilahkan baekhyun duduk. Xiumin berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sam dengan baekhyun

"annyeong namaku kim minseok kau bisa memanggilki xiumin." Xiumin pun duduk setelah kyuhyun mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Lay berdiri dan menbungkukkan badannya "namaku xhang yixing, kau bisa memanggilku lay" ucap lay dan memamerkan dimple nya. Kini giliran tao "nama ku huang zi tao, kau bisa memanggilku tao" kata tao dengan sopan. Kyungsoo berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya "annyeong namaku do kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku kyungsoo." Kini giliran sehun. Sehun terlihat malu tapi ia harus melakukannya. " nama ku oh sehun, k..kau bisa memanggilku sehun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sehun yang gugup.

"tak usah takut aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian, mulai saat ini panggil aku ibu seperti kekasih kalian yang memanggilku ibu."

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo readers semua, terimakasih buat yang udah review, di chap ini udah dijawab sedikit yaa. Semoga reviewnya rerus naik biar tambah semangat ngetiknya, gomawoooo

Jangan lupa review yaaa terimakasihh :D


End file.
